


The Best Day

by theauthenticme



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Cool aunts, F/F, Fluff, Happy families, Little child, Maggie is a mom, Multi, Olivia Danvers, Olivia is my baby, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, alex is a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Alex and Maggie navigate the world of Parenthood. Kara and Lena enjoy being aunts and look into different ways they can have a baby of their own.





	1. Hope

  
Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
The author of this story, has no connections to Supergirl. The characters are credited to their creator, however, the plot is uniquely of my own creation. This has been written purely for entertainment purposes, with no money being made from this story. This disclaimer is applicable to this chapter and every subsequent chapter that may appear within this story in the future. I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own!

......

  
"Mommy?" A small voice yelled for the third time.  
"She's not here, she left months ago. Now be QUIET and get back to your room." The small girl was roughly shoved by someone much larger than herself towards a dark room.  
"Don't you dare disturb me again" The voice bellowed. It was icy and vicious and dripping with distain.  
As the young girl crept back to her dingy room, she closed the door and huddled under her grubby covers. She heard footsteps down the corridor and her father's angry voice outside her door. She squeezed her eyes tight shut as the door swung open with a loud bang.

Olivia Peters woke up with a jump. She looked frantically around her room. Her father was nowhere nearby and her door was closed. She sighed inwardly, relaxing a little into her small frame. She had been having a nightmare. A flashback. Again.

She sat up and looked around the room in which she found herself. She was in the children's home, far away from her old room and far away from her father. She heard Larry snoring in the room next door and knew she was safe. She climbed down onto the cold wooden floor and knelt down beside her bed. She looked out of her window and into the cloudy night, a few stars peeking through the clouds and twinkling faintly. Olivia clasped her hands together and started to pray.  
"Dear God. Daddy always said you were not real and Mommy said she lost her faith in you". The young girl paused before continuing.  
"Please look after my Mommy – wherever she is. And please God, if you're really listening and you really are real, please find me a family. A proper family with people who love me and have a back yard where I can play. Maybe even a puppy?" she said sounding hopeful. She shook her head. "No, sorry God. Forget the puppy but I would love a real family. Thank-you God for hearing my prayers. Ibelieve in you. Amen".

She them climbed back into her bed and fell into an uneasy, dreamless sleep.  
Life had never been easy for Olivia Peters. Little did she know, somewhere not so far away, lay the answer to all of her prayers.  
...  
As she collected the mail, Alex grasped it in her hands and carried it in hopefully. It had become a daily ritual for her since her and her wife Maggie had been approved to adopt.  
As she sorted through the mail, she tossed it lightly onto the counter. As she came to the last letter, she felt her heart skip a beat. It was from the Adoption Agency.  
' _This is it_ ' she said to herself as she ripped open the letter eagerly.  
A photo fell out of the envelope and onto the counter. The letter discarded, Alex looked at the picture.  
The little girl looked no more than about 6 years old. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared down at the picture, gripping it tightly in her hands. She felt a fluttering in her stomach, a mixture of excitement and nerves. It felt right, this was going to be her daughter, and she just knew it.  
After staring at the picture for some time, she placed it delicately down on the immaculate marble counter, picked up the accompanying letter and began to read.  
"They want us to meet her tomorrow?" she whispered. She grabbed the phone and called Maggie. She struggled to get her words out as she told her the good news through her sea of tears.  
"They've found us a match" she managed to choke out before her emotions took over.  


She knew tomorrow was going to be an important and exciting day, one that would impact their rest of their lives, whether they knew it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I have never posted on here before but look forward to hearing your comments and suggestions.
> 
> This will focus heavily on Sanvers and Supercorp, but other characters will feature too. If you have any requests for what you'd like to see in the future in this fic, please let me know! 
> 
> I am taking Supergirl prompts on my tumblr so feel free to send them in. I am theauthenticme2019 on tumblr!


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie meet Olivia for the first time!

"I'm so nervous" Alex whispered as she gripped Maggie's hand. They were only a matter of minutes away from coming face to face with the little girl who could possibly become their daughter. "Do you think she liked our book?"

  
Maggie nodded confidently, giving Alex's hand an affectionate squeeze as a lady approached them.  
"Would you like to come through?" She smiled, greeting them in the hallway of the children's home. "Now. She may be very shy around you, she may not even want to talk to you but please don't worry. That's normal for children who have come from backgrounds such as Olivia's".

  
As Alex and Maggie entered the room, their hearts were racing as they saw Olivia for the first time.

  
She was sitting on a couch on the far side of the room holding the life book Alex and Maggie had sent in. She had light brown hair about halfway down her back and was very small and dainty. Alex smiled at her, unable to take her eyes of Olivia's adorable face.

  
"Hey Olivia" Alex whispered, crouching down beside her. "Did you like the book?".

  
The small girl nodded, her eyes wide as she stared at them both. She could hardly bring herself to believe that they wanted to adopt her. Sure, she had asked God to find her a family but they looked too perfect to want her.

  
"We're really excited to meet you" Maggie beamed as she handed her a gift bag. Olivia looked to the Social worker who was standing by the door. She nodded, giving a reassuring smile to her.

  
"We chose it especially for you" Alex said quietly, watching Olivia look through the gift bag.

  
"Do I get to keep it?" she could hardly believe this stuff was all just for her.

  
"Course you do sweetie" Maggie promised, her eyes twinkling as she smiled at her.

  
"Are you going to be my new Mommies?" She hardly dared believe it.

  
"Only if you want us to be" Alex replied, standing up and gripping Maggie's hand.

  
"I do, I really do" she nodded, standing up beside them both.

  
Alex and Maggie had wondered what had happened in Olivia's past. The Social workers had yet to tell them about her past – what little they knew of it. Olivia didn't like talking about her past and no-one seemed to be able to get her to open up.

  
After a short hour with her, it was time to say goodbye.

  
"We're going to back to see you tomorrow" Maggie smiled at her.

  
"If you'd like to, we would like to take you out to lunch with us tomorrow" Alex said crouching down again to Olivia's level.

  
"I would" she whispered quietly. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and hugged her tight. "But If I don't get to see you again. Thank-you for the gifts. It was nice to meet you. You're both really pretty like princesses." She hugged Maggie's legs before leaving the room, her new toys in her hand.

"Her Mom walked out on her, made promises she never kept" The social worker said bringing some papers over to them. "She was left with her father for a couple of months before she came here. He was an alcoholic. Since she's been here, her father passed away. She attended the funeral but she didn't seem to show much emotion. We've tried all sorts with her, counselling, play therapy etc to get her to talk about her feelings but she keeps it all bottled up inside" the social worker sorted through her paperwork before she continued. "In time, there's no doubt Olivia will reveal things to you about her past. If you feel you need support or outside help, or you feel she would benefit from seeing someone, you can call us anytime", the social worker smiled at them.  
"Sorry to bombard you with information. I know you don't have her home yet but I thought I would tell you now in case it gets forgotten later."

  
Alex and Maggie tried to take it all in. It felt so long ago that they were approved, like they had been waiting for a match for ages.

  
"So tomorrow, you're taking her out for lunch it says here?"

  
Alex nodded. "We thought we could maybe show her the house? Let her choose the colors for her bedroom walls etc?"

  
"If Olivia is happy with that, you are more than welcome to. If I could ask you to sign these papers?" she said handing them over a pen and a wad of papers on a clipboard. "Just the first three. It confirms that while she is out with you, you are legally responsible for her." She took the papers from them and smiled.  
"Everything seems to be in order here. Now, I'm sure you have that burning question on your mind. When can you take her home? Most adopters do. If all goes to plan, she should be living with you within about two weeks."

  
"That's fantastic" Maggie said kissing her wife before thanking the social worker. "And really fast.."

  
"That's the system these days. Get the kids through the system and out as quickly as we can. It'sall in a day's work" she said waving them off.  
...

On the way home, Maggie and Alex passed a Toys R US store.

  
"Let's go in Mags. But some things she might like" Alex suddenly realised how unprepared they were to have a child move in with them.

  
"Not too many okay!" Maggie laughed as Alex grabbed a trolley. "You don't even know what she likes yet and I bet you 100 bucks that Lena and Kara are going to spoil her rotten."

  
"I'll do my best to not get too much" she could already feel an excited feeling rising in her stomach. She felt like a real Mom. A mom buying her little girl presents. It wasn't like anything she'd felt before.

"Doesn't this feel great?" she smiled, seeing things down every isle she thought Olivia would love.

  
"Best feeling in the world" Maggie beamed, scanning the huge array of toys that filled the shelves. "How about this? Her first cuddly toy?" she suggested, holding it out to Alex.

  
Alex took it into her hands and surveyed it carefully. "A rainbow unicorn" she whispered, tears filling her eyes as she smiled up at her wife. That was one of the reasons she loved her so much. She invested so much in those she cared about, Alex was grateful she got to be a part of that.  
"Yes, it's perfect" she cried, placing the toy Unicorn into the trolley. Maggie stopped the trolley for a second and pulled her into a tight hug, finding her lips quickly and kissing her.

  
"We're really doing this" she could feel her grin against her lips as she nodded.  
"We really, really are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2! I look forward to hearing your comments and suggestions.
> 
> In reference to the book Alex mentioned...When a child is matched, the new family send a life book to them about them and where they live, with pictures etc.
> 
> If you have any requests for what you'd like to see in the future in this fic, please let me know on here or via tumblr. 
> 
> I am taking Supergirl prompts on my tumblr so feel free to send them in. I am   
> theauthenticme2019 on tumblr!


	3. Sister Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have a Danvers sister night.

"This is our last ever sister night before you officially become a mom" Kara grinned, eating another slice of pizza. She was so excited for Alex and Maggie to adopt Olivia. "Do you feel any different?"

Alex ran a hand through her hair, thinking about it. "I guess I feel..more responsible somehow. Like I have to be a proper grown up now because she's relying on me, you know?" She took another bite of her own pizza before she continued. "This is probably going to sound stupid but knowing that she's coming home and that she's going to be my daughter...it kind of feels.." she stopped with a small shake of her head. "You know what? It's stupid, ignore me."

"Hey! No come on..I asked! Nothing you could ever say would be stupid to me.." Kara prompted gently.

"It feels..kinda like my life is worth more now. Like I have more value in this world because I'll be a mom. Does that make sense? It sounds stupid now I've said it out loud."

"It makes sense and it's not stupid" Kara reassured her sister. "But just for the record, you have always, always been of amazing value in this world, regardless of whether you are a mom or not. You're my favorite person."

"And you're mine" Alex gave Kara's hand a small squeeze. They sat in a comfortable silence, finishing their pizza and simply enjoying being in each other's company.

"Lena and I can't wait to meet Olivia. She looks adorable in her pictures! I'm so excited to be an aunt. I'll be the cool aunt of course" she chuckled with a grin.

"Why of course" Alex loved how much Kara cared and was looking forward to this. "We've told her all about you and Lena, and she's seen lots of pictures. Once she's had a bit of time to settle in, you're the first ones we want her to meet. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep mom away either once she knows we're adopting." Alex and Maggie had chosen not to tell their families until things were finalized.

"I won't say a word. It's not my news to tell" Kara promised.

"Thanks Kar, that means a lot to us."

"Of course!" She ate another bit of pizza before pulling the ice cream from the freezer. "Lena and I have been looking into potential sperm donors" Kara mentioned casually, not wanting it to seem like a big deal.

"You have? That's amazing Kara!" Alex was happy for her sister.

"We are still talking things through but things are definitely headed in the right direction."

"I'm so excited for you guys! Olivia could have a cousin before too long!"

"She could indeed. We'll just have to wait and see" she dug her spoon into the ice cream, holding the tub out to her sister. "Here's to you and Maggie...and Olivia. Soon to be a family of 3."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 3! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone. There will be a thanksgiving chapter further down the line in this story but it didn't quite fit in just yet! 
> 
> If you have any requests for what you'd like to see in the future in this fic, please let me know on here or via Tumblr at theauthenticme2019.


	4. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie go to collect Olivia and bring her home.

 

TW: brief mention of child abuse

Olivia visited Alex and Maggie's home numerous times in the run up to her moving in with them. She had been to their house almost everyday and had even chosen the colors for her new room, which Alex and Maggie had lovingly decorated in preparation for her arrival.

On the day of the official hand over, everyone was feeling nervous. It all seemed to be happening so quickly, Alex was worried they hasn't prepared enough.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Alex whispered as they signed the papers that would officially make them Olivia's legal guardians.

"She'll be just fine" Maggie reassured as best she could, having her own private worries about how Olivia was going to cope with such a huge change in her life.

"She's collecting the last bits from her room" the social worker spoke bruskly, handing Maggie one small duffle bag. "She doesn't have much. Most of her clothes are old and some are verging on small". She gave them both a sad smile.

"I'll go help her get her things" Alex decided, allowing the social worker to point her in the right direction.  
...  
"Hey sweetie" Alex pushed the door open to Olivia's tiny room. She was placing a few things into a worn, pink rucksack with a faded picture of 'Dora The Explorer' barely visible on the back.

"You're going to miss it here huh?" Alex whispered, seeing Olivia look around the now empty room.

Olivia shrugged. She couldn't find the words to express how she was feeling. She was glad to be leaving but this tiny room had been her bit of security.

"You'll never forget this place you know. Even with all the memories you'll make when you come home with us, this place will always be special to you" Alex smiled as she sat down on the bed.

Olivia nodded before sitting down beside her, holding a small picture in her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you going to leave me like my first Mommy and Daddy did?" She said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Of course we won't sweetie! You're our daughter. It's official now too" she showed Olivia one of the documents she had in her hand. "You're stuck with us forever more" she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

A small smile appeared on Olivia's face. "I always dreamed of having mommies like you and Maggie. Really nice ones who won't hit me." She furrowed her brow. "You won't hit me right?"

"We'd never hit you Olivia, never, ever, ever." She knew it would take time for Olivia to trust them fully. "Me or Maggie."

Olivia nodded at Alex's reply, hoping she really meant it. Her father has always promised not to do it again and yet he always did. She placed the picture into her grubby bag and zipped it up. She hoisted it up onto her back before glancing round the room one last time.

She actually felt ready to leave. The room had served a purpose. To keep her safe when she thought nothing else ever could. Now it was time for someone else to use it. She hoped whoever was next to get her room would find a family as nice as she had. With a smile appearing on her face, she grabbed Alex by the hand and pulled her from the room.  
...  
Maggie and Alex had decided to take Olivia on a small shopping trip on their way home.

"Can we go to the toy store?" Olivia asked excitedly from the back of their car. She had never been in a car like this before, it was all so new and clean. She had her very own car seat which was something she had never had before. "I love being so high up in the car" She smiled, tapping her foot to the music playing quietly on the sound system. "It has black windows like famous people."

"It does!" Alex chuckled. "Although we are very..not famous!"

"Supergirl is famous though and you said she's your friend right?"

"Uhuh" Alex nodded sheepishly. "I did say that yes." She had hoped Olivia had forgotten. "There's a toy store not far form here. I'm sure we could arrange to stop there" she hoped that would distract Olivia from asking more questions about Supergirl.

"Yes please!" Olivia nodded with a grin. She had never been to a toy store in her short 6 years and she was keen to go.

...

When they went inside, her eyes were wide as she saw isle after isle loaded with toys that were beyond even her wildest dreams.

"It's so hard to choose one" her eyes were wise as she picked things off the shelves before looking at them at putting them back.

"How about I get a cart and you can choose more than one toy?" Maggie suggested, heading out front to get one.  
Olivia waited patiently by Alex, swinging her hand that was grasped tightly to Alex's.

"Are you ok there, anything I can help you with?" as assistant said asked coming over to them.

"No thanks Mr. Toy man. We're waiting for one of my new mommies to bring in a trolley aren't we Alex?"

Alex was taken a back by Olivia referring to them as that so soon. It gave her a glowing feeling that she had and tears promptly welled in her eyes.

"We are sweetie" she said rubbing her eyes and smiling at the man.  
...  
After they were home and Olivia was settled and tucked up in bed, Alex and Maggie took some time to reflect on their day.

"She called us her new mommies" Alex shared, relaxing into Maggie's arms by the fire.

"So soon? Wow. Is that normal? We only just brought her home."

"There's no right or wrong way here . If she wants to call us her mommies then great. If she doesn't... Well that's okay too" she kissed her forehead. "It feels strangely normal.."

"We've been together for 7 years Alex, of course this is normal" she chuckled, thinking Maggie was referring to them on the couch.

"Not us Mags! Olivia. In an odd way, it feels like she's always been here" she smiled, checking the monitor they had set up to check she was okay.

"I know how you feel. You know how they say some things are meant to be and they'll be there, when the time is right..."

"uhuh"

"I think this is one of those times" She turned to face towards her wife and cupped her her cheeks gently, pulling her into a kiss before she could say anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 4. 
> 
> If you have any requests for what you'd like to see in the future in this fic or any requests for one shots, please let me know on here or via Tumblr at theauthenticme2019.  
> I would love to write some Supergirl one shots so please do send them in for Sanvers, Supercorp etc. I am open to anything!


End file.
